Romeo i Julia/Akt pierwszy
Prolog :Dwa wielkie domy w uroczej Weronie, Równie słynące z bogactwa i chwały, Co dzień odwieczną zawiść odnawiały, Obywatelską krwią broczyły dłonie. Lecz gdy nienawiść pierś ojców pożera, Fatalna miłość dzieci ich jednoczy I krwawa wojna, co z wieków się toczy, W cichym ich grobie na wieki umiera. Miłość, kochanków śmiercią naznaczona, Wściekłość rodziców i wojna szalona, Zerwana późno nad mogiłą dzieci, Przed waszym okiem na scenie przeleci. Jeśli nas słuchać będziecie łaskawi, Błędy obrazu chęć nasza naprawi. Scena pierwsza Plac publiczny. Wchodzą '''SAMSON' i GRZEGORZ uzbrojeni w tarcze i miecze'' ;SAMSON:Dalipan, Grzegorzu, nie będziem darli pierza. ;GRZEGORZ:Ma się rozumieć, bobyśmy byli zdziercami. ;SAMSON:Ale będziemy darli koty, jak z nami zadrą. ;GRZEGORZ:Kto zechce zadrzeć z nami, będzie musiał zadrżeć. ;SAMSON:Mam zwyczaj drapać zaraz, jak mię kto rozrucha. ;GRZEGORZ:Tak, ale nie zaraz zwykłeś się dać rozruchać. ;SAMSON:Te psy z domu Montekich rozruchać mię mogą bardzo łatwo. ;GRZEGORZ:Rozruchać się tyle znaczy, co ruszyć się z miejsca; być walecznym, jest to stać nieporuszenie: pojmuję więc, że skutkiem rozruchania się twego będzie — drapnięcie. ;SAMSON:Te psy z domu Montekich rozruchać mię mogą tylko do stania na miejscu. Będę jak mur dla każdego mężczyzny i dla każdej kobiety z tego domu. ;GRZEGORZ:To właśnie pokazuje twoją słabą stronę; mur dla nikogo niestraszny i tylko słabi go się trzymają. ;SAMSON:Prawda, dlatego to kobiety, jako najsłabsze, tulą się zawsze do muru. Ja też odtrącę od muru ludzi Montekich, a kobiety Montekich przyprę do muru. ;GRZEGORZ:Spór jest tylko między naszymi panami i między nami, ich ludźmi. ;SAMSON:Mniejsza mi o to; będę nieubłagany. Pobiwszy ludzi, wywrę wściekłość na kobietach: rzeź między nimi sprawię. ;GRZEGORZ:Rzeź kobiet chcesz przedsiębrać? ;SAMSON:Nie inaczej: wtłoczę miecz w każdą po kolei. Wiadomo, że się do lwów liczę. ;GRZEGORZ:Tym lepiej, że się liczysz do zwierząt; bo gdybyś się liczył do ryb, to byłbyś pewnie sztokfiszem. Weź no się za instrument, bo oto nadchodzi dwóch domowników Montekiego. Wchodzą '''ABRAHAM' i BALTAZAR'' ;SAMSON:Mój giwer już dobyty: zaczep ich, ja stanę z tyłu. ;GRZEGORZ:Gwoli drapania? ;SAMSON:Nie bój się. ;GRZEGORZ:Ja bym się miał bać z twojej przyczyny! ;SAMSON:Miejmy prawo za sobą, niech oni zaczną. ;GRZEGORZ:Marsa im nastawię przechodząc; niech go sobie, jak chcą, tłumaczą. ;SAMSON:Nie jak chcą, ale jak śmią. Ja im gębę wykrzywię; hańba im, jeśli to ścierpią. ;ABRAHAM:Skrzywiłeś się na nas, mości panie? ;SAMSON:Nie inaczej, skrzywiłem się. ;ABRAHAM:Czy na nas się skrzywiłeś, mości panie? ;SAMSON do GRZEGORZA:Będziemyż mieli prawo za sobą, jak powiem: tak jest? ;GRZEGORZ:Nie. ;SAMSON do ABRAHAMA:Nie, mości panie; nie skrzywiłem się na was, tyłko skrzywiłem się tak sobie. ;GRZEGORZ do ABRAHAMA:Zaczepki waść szukasz? ;ABRAHAM:Zaczepki? nie. ;SAMSON:Jeżeli jej szukasz, to jestem na waścine usługi. Mój pan tak dobry jak i wasz. ;ABRAHAM:Nie lepszy. ;SAMSON:Niech i tak będzie. BENWOLIO''' ukazuje się w głębi'' ;GRZEGORZ na stronie do SAMSONA:Powiedz: lepszy. Oto nadchodzi jeden z krewnych mego pana. ;SAMSON:Nie inaczej; lepszy. ;ABRAHAM:Kłamiesz. ;SAMSON:Dobądźcie mieczów, jeśli macie serca. Grzegorzu, pamiętaj o swoim pchnięciu. ;BENWOLIO:Odstąpcie, głupcy; schowajcie miecze do pochew. Sami nie wiecie, co robicie. ''Rozdziela ich swoim mieczem. Wchodzi '''TYBALT ;TYBALT:Cóż to? krzyżujesz oręż z parobkami? Do mnie, Benwolio! pilnuj swego życia. ;BENWOLIO:Przywracam tylko pokój. Włóż miecz nazad Albo wraz ze mną rozdziel nim tych ludzi. ;TYBALT:Z gołym orężem pokój? Nienawidzę Tego wyrazu, tak jak nienawidzę Szatana, wszystkich Montekich i ciebie. Broń się, nikczemny tchórzu. Walczą. Nadchodzi kilku przyjaciół obu partii i mieszają się do zwady; wkrótce potem wchodzą mieszczanie z pałkami. ;PIERWSZY OBYWATEL:Hola! berdyszów! pałek! Dalej po nich! Precz z Montekimi, precz z Kapuletami! Wchodzą '''KAPULET' i PANI KAPULET'' ;KAPULET:Co to za hałas? Podajcie mi długi Mój miecz! hej! ;PANI KAPULET:Raczej kulę; co ci z miecza? ;KAPULET:Miecz, mówię! Stary Monteki nadchodzi. I szydnie swoją klingą mi urąga. Wchodzą '''MONTEKI' i PANI MONTEKI'' ;MONTEKI:Ha! nędzny Kapulecie! ;MONTEKI do żony:Puść mię, pani. ;PANI MONTEKI:Nie puszczę cię na krok, gdy wróg przed tobą. Wchodzi '''KSIĄŻĘ' z orszakiem'' ;KSIĄŻĘ:Zapamiętali, niesforni poddani, Bezcześciciele bratniej stali! Cóż to, Czy nie słyszycie? Ludzie czy zwierzęta, Co wściekłych swoich gniewów żar gasicie W własnych żył swoich źródle purpurowym: Pod karą tortur wypuśćcie natychmiast Z dłoni skrwawionych tę broń buntowniczą I posłuchajcie tego, co niniejszym Wasz rozjątrzony książę postanawia. Domowe starcia, z marnych słów zrodzone Przez was, Monteki oraz Kapulecie, Trzykroć już spokój miasta zakłóciły, Tak że poważni wiekiem i zasługą Obywatele werońscy musieli Porzucić swoje wygodne przybory I w stare dłonie stare ująć miecze, By zardzewiałym ostrzem zardzewiałe Niechęci wasze przecinać. Jeżeli Wzniecicie jeszcze kiedyś waśń podobną, Zamęt pokoju opłacicie życiem. A teraz wszyscy ustąpcie niezwłocznie. Ty, Kapulecie, pójdziesz ze mną razem; Ty zaś, Monteki, przyjdziesz po południu Na ratusz, gdzie ci dokładnie w tym względzie Dalsza ma wola oznajmiona będzie. Jeszcze raz wzywam wszystkich tu obecnych Pod karą śmierci, aby się rozeszli. KSIĄŻĘ''' z orszakiem wychodzi. Podobnież KAPULET, PANI KAPULET, TYBALT, obywatele i słudzy'' ;MONTEKI:Kto wszczął tę nową zwadę? Mów, synowcze, Byłżeś tu wtedy, gdy się to zaczęło? ;BENWOLIO:Nieprzyjaciela naszego pachołcy I wasi już się bili, kiedym nadszedł; Dobyłem broni, aby ich rozdzielić: Wtem wpadł szalony Tybalt, z gołym mieczem, I harde zionąc mi w uszy wyzwanie, Jął się wywijać nim i siec powietrze, Które świszczało tylko, szydząc z marnych Jego zamachów. Gdyśmy tak ze sobą Cięcia i pchnięcia zamieniali, zbiegł się Większy tłum ludzi; z obu stron walczono, Aż książę nadszedł i rozdzielił wszystkich. ;PANI MONTEKI:Lecz gdzież Romeo? Widziałżeś go dzisiaj? Jakże się cieszę, że nie był w tym starciu. ;BENWOLIO:Godziną pierwej, nim wspaniałe słońce W złotych się oknach wschodu ukazało, Troski wygnały mię z dala od domu W sykomorowy ów gaj, co się ciągnie Ku południowi od naszego miasta. Tam, już tak rano, syn wasz się przechadzał. Ledwiem go ujrzał, pobiegłem ku niemu; Lecz on, spostrzegłszy mię, skręcił natychmiast I w najciemniejszej ukrył się gęstwinie. Pociąg ten jego do odosobnienia Mierząc mym własnym (serce nasze bowiem Jest najczynniejsze, kiedyśmy samotni), Nie przeszkadzałem mu w jego dumaniach I w inną stronę się udałem, chętnie Stroniąc od tego, co rad mnie unikał. ;MONTEKI:Nieraz o świcie już go tam widziano Łzami poranną mnożącego rosę, A chmury — swego oblicza chmurami. Aliści ledwo na najdalszym wschodzie Wesołe słońce sprzed łoża Aurory Zaczęło ściągać cienistą kotarę, On, uciekając od widoku światła, Co tchu zamykał się w swoim pokoju; Zasłaniał okna przed jasnym dnia blaskiem I sztuczną sobie ciemnicę utwarzał. W czarne bezdroże dusza jego zajdzie, Jeśli się na to lekarstwo nie znajdzie. ;BENWOLIO:Szanowny stryju, znaszże powód tego? ;MONTEKI:Nie znam i z niego wydobyć nie mogę. ;BENWOLIO:Wybadywałżeś go jakim sposobem? ;MONTEKI:Wybadywałem i sam, i przez drugich; Lecz on jedyny powiernik swych smutków. Tak im jest wierny, tak zamknięty w sobie, Od otwartości wszelkiej tak daleki Jak pączek kwiatu, co go robak gryzie, Nim światu wonny swój kielich roztoczył I pełność swoją rozwinął przed słońcem. Gdybyśmy mogli dojść tych trosk zarodka, Nie zbrakłoby nam zaradczego środka. ''ROMEO ukazuje się w głębi'' ;BENWOLIO:Oto nadchodzi. Odstąpcie na stronę; Wyrwę mu z piersi cierpienia tajone. ;MONTEKI:Obyś w tej sprawie, co nam serce rani, Mógł być szczęśliwszym od nas! Pójdźmy, pani. Wychodzą '''MONTEKI' i '''PANI MONTEKI ;BENWOLIO:Dzień dobry, bracie. ;ROMEO:Jeszczeż nie południe? ;BENWOLIO:Dziewiąta biła dopiero. ;ROMEO:Jak nudnie Wloką się chwile. Moiż to rodzice Tak spiesznie w tamtą zboczyli ulicę? ;BENWOLIO:Tak jest. Lecz cóż tak chwile twoje dłuży? ;ROMEO:Nieposiadanie tego, co je skraca. ;BENWOLIO:Miłość więc? ;ROMEO:Brak jej. ;BENWOLIO:Jak to? brak miłości? ;ROMEO:Brak jej tam, skąd bym pragnął wzajemności. ;BENWOLIO:Niestety! Czemuż, zdając się niebianką, Miłość jest w gruncie tak srogą tyranką? ;ROMEO:Niestety! Czemuż, z zasłoną na skroni, Miłość na oślep zawsze cel swój goni! Gdzież dziś jeść będziem? Ach! Był tu podobno Jakiś spór? Nie mów mi o nim, wiem wszystko. „W grze tu nienawiść wielka, lecz i miłość. O! wy sprzeczności niepojęte dziwa: Szorstka miłości! nienawiści tkliwa! Coś narodzone z niczego! Pieszczoto Odpychająca! Poważna pustoto! Szpetny chaosie wdzięków! Ciężki puchu! Jasna mgło! Zimny żarze! Martwy ruchu! Śnie bez snu! Taką to w sobie zawiłość, Taką niełączność łączy moja miłość, Czy się nie śmiejesz? ;BENWOLIO:Nie, płakałbym raczej. ;ROMEO:Nad czym, poczciwa duszo? ;BENWOLIO:Nad uciskiem Poczciwej duszy twojej. ;ROMEO:A więc strzała Miłości nawet przez odbitkę działa? Dość mi już ciężył mój smutek, ty jego Brzemię powiększasz przewyżką twojego; Współczucie twoje nad moim cierpieniem Nie ulgą, ale nowym jest kamieniem Dla mego serca. Miłość, przyjacielu, To dym, co z parą westchnień się unosi; To żar, co w oku szczęśliwego płonie; Morze łez, w którym nieszczęśliwy tonie. Czymże jest więcej? Istnym amalgamem, Żółcią trawiącą i zbawczym balsamem. Bądź zdrów. Chce odejść ;BENWOLIO:Zaczekaj! krzywdę byś mi sprawił, Gdybyś mą przyjaźń z kwitkiem tak zostawił. ;ROMEO:Ach! ja nie jestem tu, nie jestem sobą; To nie Romeo, co rozmawia z tobą. ;BENWOLIO:Kogóż to kochasz? mów! ;ROMEO:Przestań mię dręczyć. Mamże wraz jęczyć i mówić? ;BENWOLIO:Nie jęczyć, Tylko mi klucz dać do tego problemu, Kogóż to kochasz? powiedz? ;ROMEO:Każ choremu Pisać testament: będzież to wezwanie Dobre dla tego, co jest w tak złym stanie? A więc, kobietę kocham. ;BENWOLIO:Celniem mierzył, Gdym to pomyślał, nimeś mi powierzył. ;ROMEO:Biegle celujesz. I ta, którą kocham, Jest piękna. ;BENWOLIO:W piękny cel trafić najłatwiej. ;ROMEO:A właśnieś chybił. Niczym tu kołczany Kupida; ona ma naturę Diany: Pod twardą zbroją wstydliwości swojej Grotów miłości wcale się nie boi; Szydzi z nawału zaklęć oblężniczych; Odpiera szturmy spojrzeń napastniczych; Nawet jej złota wszechwładztwo nie zjedna. Bogata w wdzięki, w tym jedynie biedna, Ze kiedy umrze, do grobu z nią zstąpi Całe bogactwo, którego tak skąpi. ;BENWOLIO:Wiecznież chce sama zostać z swym bogactwem? ;ROMEO:Tak jest; i skąpstwo to jest marnotrawstwem, Bo piękność, którą własna srogość strawia, Całą potomność piękności pozbawia. Zbyt ona piękna, zbyt mądra zarazem; Zbyt mądrze piękna: stąd istnym jest głazem. Przysięgła nigdy nie kochać i dzięki Temu skazanym wiecznie cierpieć męki. ;BENWOLIO:Jest na to rada: przestań myśleć o niej. ;ROMEO:Doradźże także, jakim bym sposobem Mógł przestać myśleć. ;BENWOLIO:Dając oczom wolność Rozpatrywania się w innych pięknościach. ;ROMEO:To byłby tylko sposób przywołania Jej cudnych wdzięków tym żywiej na pamięć. Maska kryjąca lica pięknej damy, Choć czarna, nęci nas, bo przeczuwamy Pod nią zbiór ponęt; ten, co wzrok postradał, Zapomniż kiedy, jaki skarb posiadał? Pokaż mi jaki ideał dziewczęcy, Będzież on dla mnie w istocie czym więcej Jak przypomnieniem, że jest piękność inna, Przed którą ta by uklęknąć powinna? Bądź zdrów, niewczesną podajesz mi radę. ;BENWOLIO:Najpraktyczniejszą — życie w zastaw kładę. Wychodzą. Scena druga Ulica. Wchodzą '''KAPULET' i PARYS, za nimi SŁUŻĄCY'' ;KAPULET:Podobną jak mnie karą zagrożono I Montekiemu; ależ w wieku naszym Spokojnie siedzieć rzecz nietrudna. ;PARYS:Oba Szanownych szczepów jesteście odrośle; Tym ci żałośniej, że od tyła czasu Żyjecie w takim rozdwojeniu z sobą. Co mówisz, panie, na moje zabiegi? ;KAPULET:To samo, co już dawniej powiedziałem: Mojemu dziecku świat jest jeszcze obcy, Ledwie czternastu lat wysnuła przędzę; Parę jej wiosen jeszcze przeżyć trzeba, Nim małżeńskiego zakosztuje chleba. ;PARYS:Z młodszych bywały nieraz szczęsne matki. ;KAPULET:Lecz prędko więdną przedwczesne mężatki. Ziemia schłonęła wszystkie me nadzieje: Oprócz tej jednej; ona jest, Parysie, Przyszłą, jedyną moich ziem dziedziczką. Staraj się jednak, skarb sobie jej serce, Chęć ma z jej chęcią nie będzie w rozterce; Jeśli cię przyjmie, głos ojca w tym względzie Jej pozwolenia echem tylko będzie. Daję dziś wieczór, na który niemało Gości sprosiłem; gdyby ci się dało Być jednym więcej, w nader miły sposób Zwiększyłbyś przez to zbiór miłych mi osób. W biednym mym domu, jednocześnie z nocą, Takie dziś gwiazdy ziemskie zamigocą, Ze od ich blasku blask niebieskich zblednie. Uciechy, młodym ludziom odpowiednie, Podobne do tych, jakie kwiecień sprawia, Gdy w starym progu zimy się pojawia; Takie uciechy, w całej swojej mocy, Wśród hożych dziewic staną się tej nocy Udziałem twoim w domu Kapuletów. Przyjdź, przejrz i wybierz sobie z tych bukietów Kwiat najpiękniejszy. I mój kwiat tam luby Wejdzie do liczby, choć nie do rachuby. Idźmy. ;KAPULET do SŁUGI:A wasze obejdź w krąg Weronę, Wynajdź osoby tu wyszczególnione, oddaje mu papier :I powiedz każdej: że mój dom otworem Na ich usługi stanie dziś wieczorem. Wychodzą '''KAPULET' i PARYS'' ;SŁUŻĄCY:Mam wynaleźć osoby tu wyszczególnione: to się znaczy, według tego, co tu napisano... A cóż tu napisano? Oto: że szewc ma pilnować łokcia, a krawiec kopyta; rybak pędzla, a malarz więcierza. Jakże wynajdę osoby tu wyszczególnione, kiedy nie mogę wynaleźć środka na wyczytanie tego, co osoba pisząca tu wyszczególniła? Kazano mi jednak; muszę się udać do uczonych. Oto jacyś ichmoście; w samą porę nadchodzą. Wchodzi '''ROMEO' i BENWOLIO'' ;BENWOLIO:Tak, bracie, płomień spędza się płomieniem, Ból dawny nowym leczy się cierpieniem; Kręć się na odwrót, gdy masz zawrót głowy; Klin wyrugujesz, klin wbijając nowy; Zaczerpnij nowej zarazy do łona, A jad dawniejszej niewątpliwie skona. ;ROMEO:Liść pokrzywiany wyborny jest na to. ;BENWOLIO:Na cóż to, proszę? ;ROMEO:Na oparzeliznę; Spróbuj no tylko. ;BENWOLIO:Powiedz mi, Romeo. Czyś ty oszalał? ;ROMEO:Nie, nie oszalałem; Lecz wpadłem w gorszy stan niż szalonego. W loch się dostałem, jestem pastwą głodu, Chłost i mąk... Dobry wieczór, przyjacielu. ;SŁUŻĄCY:Nawzajem, panie. Czy umiesz pan czytać? ;ROMEO:Niestety! umiem w moim przeznaczeniu Czytać niedolę. ;SŁUŻĄCY:Tego się bez książki Można nauczyć; ale ja się pytam, Czy pan pisane rzeczy umie czytać? ;ROMEO:Małej mi rzeczy do tego potrzeba, To jest znać tylko język i litery. ;SŁUŻĄCY:Słusznie pan mówisz, bądźże zdrów i wesół. Chce odejść ;ROMEO:Czekaj no, wasze, umiem czytać. czyta :„Sinior Martino, jego małżonka i córki. Hrabia Anzelm ze swymi pięknymi siostrami. Siniora wdowa po Witruwiuszu. Sinior Placentio i jego miłe siostrzenice. Merkucjusz i jego brat Walenty. Mój brat Kapulet z małżonką i córkami. Moja śliczna siostrzenica, Rozalina, Liwia, sinior Valentio i nasz kuzyn Tybalt. Lucjusz i nadobna Helena.” Wspaniałe grono! oddaje kartę :Gdzież oni przyjść mają? ;SŁUŻĄCY:Owdzie. ;ROMEO:Gdzie? ;SŁUŻĄCY:Do naszego pałacu, na wieczerzę. ;ROMEO:Do czyjego pałacu? ;SŁUŻĄCY:Mojego pana. ;ROMEO:W istocie, powinienem się był przede wszystkim spytać, kto nim jest. ;SŁUŻĄCY:Oznajmię to panu bez pytania: moim panem jest możny, bogaty Kapulet; jeżeli panowie nie jesteście z domu Montekich, to was zapraszam do niego na kubek wina. Bądźcie weseli. Wychodzi ;BENWOLIO:Na tym wieczorze Kapuleta będzie Bożyszcze twoje, piękna Rozalina, Obok najpierwszych piękności werońskich. Pójdź tam i okiem bezstronnym porównaj Jej twarz z obliczem tych, które ci wskażę: Wnet nowe bóstwo ślad dawnego zmaże. ;ROMEO:Gdyby rzetelny mój wzrok tak fałszywe Miał dać świadectwo, łzy, stańcie się żarem! Wy, zalewane wciąż, a jeszcze żywe Przezrocza, spłońcie pod kłamstwa nadmiarem! Zatrzeć jej wdzięki! Nigdy wszechwidzące Równej piękności nie widziało słońce. ;BENWOLIO:Wielbisz ją, boś ją jedną na oboich Ważył dotychczas szalach oczu swoich, Lecz umieść na tej wadze kryształowej Obok niej inną, którą ci gotowy Będę dziś wskazać; a ręczę, że owa Nieporównana w kąt się przed tą schowa. ;ROMEO:Pójdę tam, ale z obojętnym okiem, Jednej wyłącznie poić się widokiem. Wychodzą Scena trzecia Pokój w domu Kapuletów. Wchodzi '''PANI KAPULET' i MARTA'' ;PANI KAPULET:Gdzie moja córka? Idź ją tu przywołać. ;MARTA:Na moją cnotę do dwunastu wiosen — Już ją wołałam. Pieszczotko, biedronko! Julciu! pieszczotko moja! moje złotko! Boże, zmiłuj się! Gdzież ona jest? Julciu! Wchodzi '''JULIA' ;JULIA:Czy mnie kto wołał? ;MARTA:Mama. ;JULIA:Jestem, pani; Co mi rozkażesz? ;PANI KAPULET:Słuchaj. Odejdź, Marto; Mam z nią sam na sam coś do pomówienia. Marto, pozostań; przychodzi mi na myśl, Że twa obecność może być potrzebna. Julka ma piękny już, wiek, wszakże prawda? ;MARTA:Ba, mogę wiek jej policzyć na palcach. ;PANI KAPULET:Czternaście ma już lat, jak mi się zdaje. ;MARTA:Czternaście moich zębów w zakład stawię (Chociaż właściwie mam ich tylko cztery), Że jeszcze nie ma. Rychłoż będzie święto Piotra i Pawła? ;PANI KAPULET:Za parę tygodni Mniej więcej. ;MARTA:Mniej czy więcej, czy okrągło, Ale dopiero w wieczór na świętego Piotra i Pawła skończy lat czternaście. Ona z Zuzanką, Boże zbaw nas grzesznych! Były rówieśne. Zuzanka u Boga — Byłże to anioł! ale, jak mówiłam, Julcia dopiero na świętego Piotra I Pawła skończy spełna lat czternaście. Tak, tak; pamiętam dobrze. Mija teraz Rok jedenasty od trzęsienia ziemi; Właśnie od piersi była odsadzona. Spomiędzy wszystkich dni bożego roku Tego jednego nigdy nie zapomnę. Piołunem sobie wtedy pierś potarłam, Siedząc na słońcu tuż pod gołębnikiem. Państwo byliście tego dnia w Mantui. A co? mam pamięć? Ale jak mówiłam, Skoro pieszczotka moja na brodawce Poczuła gorycz, trzeba było widzieć, Jak się skrzywiła, szarpnęła od piersi; Gołębnik za mną: skrzyp! a ja co żywo Na równe nogi: hyc! nie myśląc czekać, Aż mi kto każe. Upłynęło odtąd Lat jedenaście. Umiała już wtedy O własnej sile stać, co mówię, biegać, Dyrdać. Dniem pierwej zbiła sobie czoło. Mój mąż, świeć Panie jego duszy! podniósł Z ziemi niebogę; był to wielki figlarz. „Plackiem — rzekł — padasz teraz, a jak przyjdzie Większy rozumek, to na wznak upadniesz, Nieprawdaż, Julciu?” A ten mały łotrzyk, Jak mi Bóg miły! przestał zaraz krzyczeć I odpowiedział: „tak”. Chociażbym żyła Tysiąc lat, nigdy tego nie zapomnę. „Nieprawdaż, Julciu — rzekł — że padniesz wznak?” A mały urwis odpowiedział „tak”. ;PANI KAPULET:Dość tego, Marto, skończ już tę historię, Proszę cię. ;MARTA:Dobrze, miłościwa pani. Ale nie mogę wstrzymać się od śmiechu, Kiedy przypomnę sobie, jak to ona Przestała krzyczeć i odpowiedziała: „Tak”. Miała jednak guz jak kurze jaje, Siniec porządny i płakała gorzko; Ale gdy mąż mój rzekł: „Plackiem dziś padasz, A jak dorośniesz, to na wznak upadniesz, Nieprawdaż, Julciu?”, tak i niebożątko Zaraz ucichło i odrzekło: „tak”. ;JULIA:Ucichnij też i ty, proszę cię, nianiu. ;MARTA:Jużem ucichła przecie. Pan Bóg z tobą! Ty jesteś perłą ze wszystkich niemowląt, Jakie karmiłam. Gdybym jeszcze mogła Patrzeć na twoje zamęście! ... ;PANI KAPULET:Zamęście! To jest punkt właśnie, o którym chcę mówić. Powiedz mi, Julio, co myślisz i jakie Są chęci twoje we względzie małżeństwa? ;JULIA:O tym zaszczycie jeszcze nie myślałam. ;MARTA:O tym zaszczycie! Gdybym nie ja była Twą karmicielką, rzekłabym, żeś mądrość Wyssała z mlekiem. ;PANI KAPULET:Myślże o tym teraz. Młodsze od ciebie dziewczęta z szlachetnych Domów w Weronie wcześnie stan zmieniają; Ja sama byłam już matką w tym wieku, W którym tyś jeszcze panną. Krótko mówiąc, Waleczny Parys stara się o ciebie. ;MARTA:To mi kawaler! panniuniu, to brylant Taki kawaler: chłopiec gdyby z wosku! ;PANI KAPULET:Nie ma w Weronie równego mu kwiatu. ;MARTA:Co to, to prawda: kwiat to, kwiat prawdziwy. ;PANI KAPULET:Cóż, Julio? Będzieszże mogła go kochać? Dziś w wieczór ujrzysz go wśród naszych gości. Wczytaj się w księgę jego lic, na których Pióro piękności wypisało miłość; Przypatrz się jego rysom, jak uroczo, Zgodnie się schodzą z sobą i jednoczą; A co w tej księdze wyda ci się mrocznym, To w jego oczach stanieć się widocznym. Do upięknienia tej zaprawdę rzadkiej Edycji męża brak tylko okładki. Roślina w ziemi, ryba w wodzie żyje; Miło, gdy piękną treść piękny wierzch kryje; I tym wspanialsza, tym więcej jest warta Złota myśl w złotej oprawie zawarta. Tak więc z nim wszystką jego właść posiędziesz I w niczym sama ujmy mieć nie będziesz. ;MARTA:Ujmy? Ba, owszem przyrost, boć to przecie Zawżdy z mężczyzną przybywa kobiecie. ;PANI KAPULET:Chceszże go? powiedz krótko, węzłowato. ;JULIA:Zobaczę, jeśli patrzenia dość na to; Nie głębiej jednak myślę w tę rzecz wglądać, Jak tobie, pani, podoba się żądać. ''Wchodzi '''SŁUŻĄCY' ;SŁUŻĄCY:Pani, goście już przybyli; wieczerza zastawiona, czekają na panie, pytają o pannę Julię, przeklinają w kuchni panią Martę; słowem, niecierpliwość powszechna. Niech panie raczą pośpieszyć. ''Wychodzi ;PANI KAPULET:Pójdź, Julio; w hrabi serce tam dygoce. ;MARTA:Idź i po błogich dniach błogie znajdź noce. Wychodzą Scena czwarta Ulica. Wchodzą '''ROMEO', MERKUCJO i BENWOLIO w towarzystwie pięciu czy sześciu masek. Ludzie z pochodniami i inne osoby'' ;ROMEO:Mamyż przy wejściu z przemową wystąpić Czy też po prostu wejść? ;BENWOLIO:Wyszły już z mody Te ceremonie; nie będziemy z sobą Wiedli Kupida z bindą wkoło skroni, Łuk malowany z gontu niosącego I straszącego dziewczęta jak ptaki, Ani też owych prawili oracji, Mdło za suflerem cedzonych na wstępie. Niech sobie o nas pomyślą, co zechcą; Wejdziem, pokręcim się i znikniem potem. ;ROMEO:Kręćcie się, kiedy chcecie, jam do tego Dziś niesposobny. ;MERKUCJO:Kochany Romeo, Musisz potańczyć także. ;ROMEO:Nie, doprawdy, Wy macie lekkie trzewiki, to tańczcie; Mnie ołów serce tłoczy, ledwie mogę Ruszyć się z miejsca. ;MERKUCJO:Zakochany jesteś; Pożycz strzelistych od Kupida skrzydeł I wznieś się nimi nad poziomą sferę. ;ROMEO:Nie mnie, tkniętemu srodze jego strzałą, Strzeliście wzbijać się na jego skrzydłach; Nie mnie się wznosić nad poziom, co nosząc Brzemię milości, na poziom upadam. ;MERKUCJO:A gdybyś upadł z nią, ją byś obrzemił. Tak delikatną rzecz przygniótłbyś srodze. ;ROMEO:Nazywasz, miłość rzeczą delikatną? Zbyt, owszem, twarda, szorstka i koląca. ;MERKUCJO:Twardali dla cię, bądź i dla niej twardy; Kol ją, gdy kole, a zwalisz ją łatwo. Hola! podajcie mi na twarz pokrowiec! Maskę na maskę! wkłada maskę :Niechaj sobie teraz Ciekawe oko nicuje mą szpetność! Ta larwa za mnie będzie się rumienić. ;BENWOLIO:Idźmy, panowie; zadzwońmy, a potem Ostro już tylko polećmy się nogom. ;ROMEO:Niech trzpioty łechcą nieczułą posadzkę! Pochodni dla mnie! bom ja dziś skazany, Jak ów pachołek, co świeci swej pani, Stać nieruchomie i martwym być widzem. ;MERKUCJO:Stój, jak chcesz, byłeś tylko nie stał o to, Co cię tak martwi, a w czym (z całym winnym Uszanowaniem dla twojej miłości) Jak w błocie, widzę, po uszy zagrzązłeś. Nuże, nie palmy świec w dzień. ;ROMEO:Palmyż teraz, Bo noc jest. ;MERKUCJO:Mniemam, panie, że czas tracąc Zarówno psujem świece bez potrzeby, Jak w dzień je paląc. Przyjmij tę uwagę; Bo w niej pięć razy więcej jest logiki Niż w naszych pięciu zmysłach. ;ROMEO:Uważamy Za rzecz stosowną pójść tam na ten festyn, Chociaż logiki w tym nie ma. ;MERKUCJO:Dlaczego? ;ROMEO:Miałem tej nocy marzenie. ;MERKUCJO:Ja także. ;ROMEO:Cóż ci się śniło? ;MERKUCJO:To, że marzyciele Najczęściej zwykli kłamać. ;ROMEO:Przez sen, w łóżku, Gdy w gruncie marzą o rzeczach prawdziwych. ;MERKUCJO:Snadź się królowa Mab widziała z tobą; Ta, co to babi wieszczkom i w postaci Kobietki, mało co większej niż agat Na wskazującym palcu aldermana, Ciągniona cugiem drobniuchnym atomów, Tuż, tuż śpiącemu przeciąga pod nosem. Szprychy jej wozu z długich nóg pajęczych; Osłona z lśniących skrzydełek szarańczy; Sprzężaj z plecionych nitek pajęczyny; Lejce z wilgotnych księżyca promyków; Bicz z cienkiej żyłki na świerszcza szkielecie; A jej forszpanem mała, szara muszka Przez pół tak wielka jak ów krągły owad, Co siedzi w palcu leniwej dziewczyny; Wozem zaś próżny laskowy orzeszek; Dzieło wiewiórki lub majstra robaka, Tych z dawien dawna akredytowanych Stelmachów wieszczek. W takich to przyborach Co noc harcuje po głowach kochanków, Którzy natenczas marzą o miłości; Albo po giętkich kolanach dworaków, Którzy natenczas o ukłonach marzą; Albo po chudych palcach adwokatów, Którym się wtedy roją honoraria; Albo po ustach romansowych damul, Którym się wtedy marzą pocałunki; Często atoli Mab na te ostatnie Zsyła przedwczesne zmarszczki, gdy ich oddech Za bardzo znajdzie cukrem przesycony. Czasem też wjeżdża na nos dworakowi: Wtedy śnią mu się nowe łaski pańskie; Czasem i księdza plebana odwiedzi, Gdy ten spokojnie drzemie, i ogonem Dziesięcinnego wieprza w nos go łechce: Wtedy mu nowe śnią się beneficja. Czasem wkłusuje na kark żołnierzowi: Ten wtedy marzy o cięciach i pchnięciach, O szturmach, breszach, o hiszpańskich klingach Czy o pucharach, co mają pięć sążni; Wtem mu zatrąbi w ucho: nasz bohater Truchleje, zrywa się, klnąc zmawia pacierz I znów zasypia. Taka jest Mab: ona, Ona to w nocy zlepia grzywy koniom I włos ich gładki w szpetne kudły zbija, Które rozczesać niebezpiecznie; ona Jest ową zmorą, co na wznak leżące Dziewczęta dusi i wcześnie je uczy Dźwigać ciężary, by się z czasem mogły Zawołanymi stać gospodyniami. Ona to, ona... ;ROMEO:Skończ już, skończ, Merkucjo; Prawisz o niczym. ;MERKUCJO:Prawię o marzeniach, Które w istocie niczym innym nie są Jak wylęgłymi w chorobliwym mózgu Dziećmi fantazji; ta zaś jest pierwiastku Tak subtelnego właśnie jak powietrze; Bardziej niestała niż wiatr, który już to Mroźną całuje północ, już to z wstrętem Rzuca ją, dążąc w objęcia południa. ;BENWOLIO:Coś ten wiatr zawiał, zdaje się, i na nas. Wieczerza stoi, spóźnimy się na nią. ;ROMEO:Boję się, czyli nie przyjdziem za wcześnie; Bo moja dusza przeczuwa, że jakieś Nieszczęście, jeszcze wpośród gwiazd wiszące, Złowrogi bieg swój rozpocznie od daty Uciech tej nocy i kres zamkniętego W mej piersi, zbyt już nieznośnego życia Przyśpieszy jakimś strasznym śmierci ciosem. Lecz niech Ten, który ma ster mój w swym ręku, Kieruje moim żaglem! Dalej! Idźmy! ;BENWOLIO:Uderzcie w bębny! Wychodzą Scena piąta Sala w domu Kapuletów. Wchodzą muzykanci i słudzy ;PIERWSZY SŁUGA:Gdzie Potpan? Czemu nie pomaga sprzątać? Gęsi mu paść, nie służyć. ;DRUGI SŁUGA:Tak to, kiedy ważne obowiązki lokaja powierzają ludziom złej maniery; na diabła się to zdało. ;PIERWSZY SŁUGA:Powynoście stołki! usuńcie na bok bufet! Pozbierajcie srebra! Schowaj no tam dla mnie, braciszku, kawałek marcepana i szepnij na ucho odźwiernemu, żeby wpuścił Zuzannę Grindston i Nelly; jak mię kochasz! Antoni! Potpan! ;DRUGI SŁUGA:Dobrze, chłopcze, gotowe. ;PIERWSZY SŁUGA:Wołają was, pytają o was, czekają na was, niecierpliwią się na was w wielkiej sali. ;TRZECI SŁUGA:Nie możemy być tu i tam razem. Dalej, chłopcy, pohulajmyż dzisiaj! Kto umie czekać, wszystkiego się doczeka. Oddalają się. '''KAPULET' i inni wchodzą z gośćmi i maskami'' ;KAPULET:Witaj, cna młodzi! Wolne od nagniotków Damy rachują na waszą ruchawość. Śliczne panienki, któraż z was odmówi Stanąć do tańca? O takiej wręcz powiem, Ze ma nagniotki. A co? Tom was zażył! Dalej, panowie! I ja kiedyś także Maskę nosiłem i umiałem szeptać W ucho pięknościom jedwabne powieści, Co szły do serca; przeszło to już, przeszło. Nuże, panowie! Grajki, zaczynajcie! Miejsca! rozstąpmy się! dalej, dziewczęta! Muzyka gra. Młodzież tańczy. Hej! więcej światła! Wynieście te stoły! I zgaście ogień, bo zbyt już gorąco. Siadajże, siadaj, bracie Kapulecie! Dla nas dwóch czasy pląsów już minęły. Jakże to dawno byliśmy obydwaj Po raz ostatni w maskach? ;DRUGI KAPULET:Będzie temu Lat ze trzydzieści. ;KAPULET:Co? Co! Nie tak dawno. Było to, pomnę, na godach Lucencja; Na te Zielone Świątki, da Bóg dożyć, Będzie dwadzieścia pięć lat. ;DRUGI KAPULET:Dawniej, dawniej, Wszak już syn jego jest trzydziestoletni. ;KAPULET:Co mi waść prawisz? Przede dwoma laty Syn jego nie był jeszcze pełnoletni. ;ROMEO do jednego ze sług:Co to za dama, co w tej chwili tańczy Z tym kawalerem? ;SŁUGA:Nie wiem, jaśnie panie, ;ROMEO:Ona zawstydza świec jarzących blaski; Piękność jej wisi u nocnej opaski Jak drogi klejnot u uszu Etiopa. Nie tknęła ziemi wytworniejsza stopa. Jak śnieżny gołąb wśród kawek, tak ona Świeci wśród swoich towarzyszek grona. Zaraz po tańcu przybliżę się do niej I dłoń mą uczczę dotknięciem jej dłoni. Kochałem dotąd? O! zaprzecz, mój wzroku! Boś jeszcze nie znał równego uroku. ;TYBALT:Sądząc po głosie, z Montekich to któryś. Daj no mi rapir, chłopcze. Jak się waży Ten łotr tu wchodzić i kłamaną larwą Szyderczo naszej urągać zabawie? Na krew szlachetną, co mi wzdyma serce, Nie będzie grzechu, jeśli go uśmiercę. ;KAPULET:Tybalcie, co ci to? Czego się zżymasz? ;TYBALT:Ujmy tej, stryju, pewno nie wytrzymasz: Jeden z Montekich, twych śmiertelnych wrogów, Śmie tu znieważać gościnność twych progów. ;KAPULET:Czy to Romeo? ;TYBALT:Tak, ten to nikczemnik. ;KAPULET:Daj mu waść pokój; nie wychodzi przecie Z granic wytkniętych dobrym wychowaniem; I, prawdę mówiąc, cała go Werona Ma za młodzieńca pełnego przymiotów; Nie chciałbym za nic w świecie w moim domu Czynić mu krzywdy. Uspokój się zatem, Miły synowcze, nie zważaj na niego; Taka ma wola; jeśli ją szanujesz, Okaż uprzejmość i spędź precz z oblicza Ten mars niezgodny z weselem tej doby. ;TYBALT:Taki gość w domu nabawia choroby; Nie ścierpię go tu. ;KAPULET:Chcę go mieć cierpianym. Cóż to, zuchwalcze? Mówię, że chcę! Cóż to? Czy ja tu jestem, czy waść jesteś panem? Waść go tu nie chcesz ścierpieć! Boże odpuść! Waść mi chcesz gości porozpędzać? kołki Na łbie mi strugać? przewodzić w mym domu? ;TYBALT:Stryju, to zakał. ;KAPULET:Cicho! burdą jesteś. Z tą porywczością doigrasz się waszmość. Zawsze mi musisz się sprzeciwiać! — Brawo, Kochana młodzi! — Urwipołeć z waści! Siedź cicho albo... Hola! Więcej światła! — Ja cię uciszę. Patrz go! — Żwawo, chłopcy! ;TYBALT:Gniew dobrowolny z flegmą przymuszoną Na krzyż się schodząc wstrząsają mi łono, Muszę ustąpić; wkrótce się atoli W gorzką żółć zmieni ta słodycz wbrew woli. Oddala się ;ROMEO do JULII:Jeśli dłoń moja, co tę świętość trzyma, Bluźni dotknięciem: zuchwalstwo takowe Odpokutować usta me gotowe Pocałowaniem pobożnym pielgrzyma. ;JULIA do ROMEA:Mości pielgrzymie, bluźnisz swojej dłoni, Która nie grzeszy zdrożnym dotykaniem; Jestli ujęcie rąk pocałowaniem, Nikt go ze świętych pielgrzymom nie broni. ;ROMEO :Nie mająż święci ust tak jak pielgrzymi? ;JULIA :Mają ku modłom lub kornej podzięce. ;ROMEO:Niechże ich usta czynią to co ręce; Moje się modlą, przyjm modły ich, przyjmij. ;JULIA:Niewzruszonymi pozostają święci, Choć gwoli modłów niewzbronne ich chęci. ;ROMEO:Ziść więc cel moich, stojąc niewzruszenie, I z ust swych moim daj wziąć rozgrzeszenie, Całuje ją ;JULIA:Moje więc teraz obciąża grzech zdjęty. ;ROMEO:Z mych ust? O! grzechu, zbyt pełen ponęty! Niechże go nazad rozgrzeszony zdejmie! Pozwól. Całuje ją znowu ;JULIA:Jak z książki całujesz, pielgrzymie. ;MARTA:Panienko, jejmość pani matka prosi. ;ROMEO:Któż jest jej matką? ;MARTA:Jej matką? Bajbardzo! Nikt inny, jedno pani tego domu; I dobra pani, mądra a cnotliwa. Ja byłam mamką tej, coś z nią pan mówił. Smaczny by kąsek miał, kto by ją złowił. ;ROMEO:Julia Kapulet! O dolo zbyt sroga! Życie me jest więc w ręku mego wroga. ;BENWOLIO:Wychodźmy, wieczór dobiega już końca. ;ROMEO:Niestety! z wschodem dla mnie zachód słońca. ;KAPULET do rozchodzących się gości:Ejże, panowie, pozostańcie jeszcze: Mają nam wkrótce dać małą przekąskę. Chcecie koniecznie? Muszę więc ustąpić. Dzięki wam, mili panowie i panie. Dobranoc. Światła! Idźmy ż spać. ;do DRUGIEGO KAPULETA:Braciszku, Zapóźniliśmy się; idę wypocząć. Wychodzą wszyscy prócz '''JULII' i MARTY'' ;JULIA:Czy nie wiesz, nianiu, kto jest ten pan? ;MARTA:Ten, tu? To syn starego Tyberia. ;JULIA:A tamten, Co właśnie ku drzwiom zmierza? ;MARTA:To podobno Młody Petrycy. ;JULIA:A ów, tam na prawo, Co nie chciał tańczyć? ;MARTA:Nie wiem. ;JULIA:Spytaj, proszę, Jak się nazywa. Jeżeli żonaty, Całun mię czeka zamiast ślubnej szaty. ;MARTA:Zwie się Romeo, jest z rodu Montekich. Synem waszego największego wroga. ;JULIA:Jako obcego za wcześnie ujrzałam! Jako lubego za późno poznałam! Dziwny miłości traf się na mnie iści, Że muszę kochać przedmiot nienawiści. ;MARTA:Co to jest? co to takiego? ;JULIA:To wiersze, Których mię jeden tancerz dziś nauczył. ;MARTA:Pójdź spać, waćpanna. Głos za sceną: „Julio!” ;MARTA:Dalej! dalej! Wołają panny i pusto już w sali. Wychodzą Akt 1